Vanity, Defeat, and Lies
by Jumeljoo
Summary: Arianna is the Keeper of Vanity, and boy does she love it. The compliments and little actions, they were her energy. When Arianna goes looking for her brother, she meets Strider. Strider the keeper of Defeat will do anything to keep the luscious beauty.
1. Chapter 1

Arianna grinned as she stepped out of the Budapest Airport. The flashing words and streaming signs greeted her brightly - literally. She pulled her luggage behind her, flipping her caramel locks over her shoulder. Her eyes glowed as she stepped into the fresh Buda sunlight.

"This is what I'm talking about." She mumbled as a smirk played across her fiery lips. Her orbs scanned over the crowds of people smiling to each other, laughing like maniacs. A soft breeze gently tossed her hair, pushing it back behind her neck. With a heavy sigh, she pushed forward, her eyes set on the giant hill that towered over the city.

Arianna gaped at all the little workshops and restaurants that greeted her on the side of the street. Some vendors looked delightful, but she merely waved it off, and kept walking. A few winks met her way, and she returned it with a few smiled herself. A few men _and _women had dropped their plates at first glance.

She inhaled deeply. The attention. The loved the feeling, it coursed through her veins like a sort of adrenaline, keeping her steady on her feet. The looks, winks, and so forth, were her own version of a high, she lived off of it. This was her addiction.

Finally tired of walking, she stuck out a thumb, needing a taxi. A few had come swerving; battling to get to her first, but eventually there was only one winner. With a grin, she opened the door and stepped inside. The seats were comfortable, and the vehicle was delightfully cool.

"So where would I be taking a beautiful miss like yourself?" She inhaled the feeling, and smiled noticing the driver's features. She had long black strands, tied in a neat knot. He was probably in his late twenties, as his blue eyes gleamed at her. He was handsome, but definitely not in her tastes.

"The hill please. You'll get me there safely right?" A grin lit his features, as he began driving.

"Anything for the angel." Arianna had to stop herself from an eye roll. Angel. Who in the world _hadn't _called her that? Puh-lease. She needed something original for once. With a polite nod, she laced her fingers and set them on her lap, organizing her small luggage beside her.

After long minutes, they came to a stop in front of a barbed wire fence. She stepped out the care dramatically, and handed him the cash, while he handed her a small slip of paper. He winked.

"My number." She blew him a kiss, and he was on his way out of there. The moment auto steered from her view she crumbled the paper placing it in a random pocket of her luggage. She scanned the gate, searching for a certain something, but found it was not there. She rounded the gate corner, and there it was.  
Hanging from an electrical wire, was a small cord. Quickly, she pulled out a cell phone, her fingers gliding across the keyboard, and pulled out her laptop and two other wires, along with a metal dog chain - meant for a Rottweiler. Quickly she plugged the cord to the phone, and lifted the third cord place. Her fingers flew across the touchscreen laptop, and she pulled up a hacking program, and immediately got to work.

After all the hard work, she had done it. She cut a wire, and wrapped the loose ends around the dog chain. She stood up, swinging the chain.

"This had better work, or I'm dead, before I can even say hello." She slung the chain and watched as it wrapped around both of the utility lines, and she squealed happily. A time of ten minutes popped up on the screen. She then strapped on her luggage and began her run up the hill.

Tori sat at his computer, scanning the screens. Cameo had just left the room, her visit short and brief. She brought him pleasure, but knew the feeling was only temporary and would last a mere few hours, before he wanted more, but then again, he would _never_ have more. With a sad sigh, he turned his eyes back to the screen which wasn't showing anything big moving.  
Five minutes had passed since Cameo had left the room. Since then, A few other warriors had come down, curiosity filled their minds. He merely shrugged them off, and returned to his boring computer screen. 

The dim lights gave him complete views of all his monitors. He had a few monitors that showed the surveillance around the fortress while, the infrared camera scanned the grounds for any heat senses. His eyes widened as he looked at the screen. How could he have been so stupid? He'd been fed the same screen for nine minutes now.  
A cellphone was already in his hands as he dialed Lucien and Sabin, the so called 'leaders' of their groups.

"What?" They answered at the same time, annoyed. He rolled his eyes; they'd probably been with their women.

"There is something approaching - they got past" He was cut off by the slam of a door, and a few screams.

"A little late. They're here." End call.

Arianna slammed open the fortress door, throwing her suitcase in front of her panting heavily. She was smart to do. Bullets, knives, and who knows what else, had just slammed into the suitcase, but never making skin contact. Good. After the endless barrage had stopped, she rested her hands on her knees, breathing heavily, when a male appeared before her. Shirtless, covered with scars, and one blue eye. He aimed to put a knife in his neck, but she spun around, kicking him in his back toward the others.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice sounded from one of the warriors.

"Forget that, what are you, because you are one hot-"

"William!" The man that had attacked yelled obviously irritated. Arianna smirked and sent him a wink, when her gaze analyzed them all.

"I know exactly what's going on, and it should continue." She grinned, recognizing the lie as soon as it had been spurted. She looked towards him, and couldn't have been happier in her life.

"Giddy!" He froze and turned his eyes toward her, pure shock coming across his face.

"Arianna?"


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight black hair, glistened in the sun, as a young woman ran through the crowd of people. She was tired, yes, people stared amazed at her, yes, and it gave her energy, yes. However, she had more important things to worry about. She'd gotten here a little too late, and the consequences would be deadly. Without another second to waist, she threw herself in front of a taxi, which swerved out of her way and almost into a hot dog vendor. She smirked, and practically jumped into the vehicle, as their eyes met he stared at her shocked.

"Didn't I just take you somewhere…?" She glared, as his eyes lingered on her chest, and even the druggy feeling that ran through her veins couldn't hide the worry that panic that mingled in her eyes.

"Well, uhm," She thought a moment, before sparking that bright idea. "I left something in here and I needed it back…so…take me back to the place you just dropped me off at. I'll pay you double what I paid you earlier." He stared astonished, but drove her nonetheless. As she came upon the fortress, she got out of the car handing money that she knew would be enough. He counted the bills and gaped.

"Hey! This is the same amount!" She groaned, and whipped a knife out holding it to his throat, and her green eyes stared straight into his.

"You will drive away from here, and forget that this ever happened…right?" A bead of sweat ran down the side of his head, before he turned away, tires screeching. The woman turned to see a gate already swung open. She cursed mentally before running up the hill as fast as she could.

Arianna sat in the room with Gideon and the others, now talking about why she was there. She smirked, and crossed her legs.

"I needed a place to go. I was being chased by hunters, I was almost killed. I interrogated one of the weak ones, and he'd told me you guys were here…so I caught a plane ticket to Budapest." Gideon had his arm around his younger sister, happy she could kick ass. It must have been a family trait. Sabin, he could tell, was getting a kick out of this information, seeing how he was twirling a knife in his hands, like a trigger happy war veteran. He'd allow it. He loved the man like a brother, and trusted him not to hurt his sister, the only living relative of his that he knew about. Sabin open his mouth to ask another question when his cell rang. Most likely Torin.

"What is it?" Cluttered speech reached the blue haired warrior's ear. "Got it." Quickly, he opened the drawer beside him, pulling out a handgun, and directed it toward the front door. Gideon looked at the warrior confused.

"What's going on?" Sabin shrugged.

"Torin says we have an unwelcome visitor. I want to greet their face with my little friend here." Gideon chuckled, pulling out a knife from his pocket, going along with the man's words. All of this, and they missed the smirk on Arianna's face.

The Raven haired warrioress entered the house, only to meet the face of several weapons. She growled under her breath as she stared at the smirking brunette in the chair next to Gideon. Her heart pounded, she hadn't seen him in forever. Unless they planned to shoot her, questioned would be asked; before that happened she would take the chance.

"You conniving piece of garbage." They stared confused as the new 'guest' glared at Arianna, who glared back, and stood in a threatening way. The newcomer pulled out a gun aiming at her, not ready to hesitate.

"Just who the hell are you?" Sabin growled. _'You're outnumbered. Put the gun down, or you'll die. It's best to give in. If you don't they'll fire.' _The voice sank into her head, and she realized it wasn't her own. Doubt. She glared at bare chested man.

"Give it up Doubt. I know who and what you are, so get the hell out of my head." Sabin stared astonished, and easily diminished the thought of her being a hunter or Bait. They didn't come into situations like this. They pretended to be helpless; she was obviously here to kick some hard ass. He was impressed by the show. If he didn't know better, she'd be welcome to his team any day. Her eyes, however, never left Gideon and Arianna. "Get the hell away from him." Her voice was double coated; it was as if she was angered and excited all at once. Arianna smirked, and walked away from Gideon, and now stood beside another man. He was beautiful. Too beautiful, it sickened her.

"Well, well, a hunter elite, sent here to finish me off," She pulled out a gun of her own, aiming it at the somewhat obvious threat. "I'll blow your fucking face off." The ebony haired visitor narrowed her eyes.

"Really? Well why don't you come closer _Arianna. _Oh, but you won't do that, because you know that if you did, I'd collect your freaking head." Arianna was the one to glare now. Why hadn't these guys shot this bitch yet? Weren't they on her side? Annoyed, she ripped out a large knife from under her dress, and ran at her.

A smirked graced her opponent's face. Without warning, her arm was gripped into a hold and just as she was warned, a head was collected. All that and finally the immortals took fire. Too slow, she was out of the range of fire in a second's notice, and they turned ready to shoot again, when she threw her weapon to the floor. Lucien gestured them to hold fire, and stared cautiously at her.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" She sighed, and sat down making herself comfortable. Her green eyes settle upon his, blatantly.

"_I_ am Arianna. _That,_" She pointed a thumb towards the headless body lying on the corner of a wall, "is Bait. Bait, which I didn't think you guys would fall for. I'm so much more kick ass than her. Whatever." Gideon was angered, not believing a word she'd said, and had to force the red brutal fury from his eyes, to keep from not killing her right there, not that anyone would disagree.

"Don't prove it." He lied. Prove it. She shrugged.

"Easy. You hold lies, bro. You shouldn't even be able to look at me and say my name, but you did for her. I'm betting you were so excited to see your greatest sister, me of course, that you couldn't even detect the lies dripping from her wacked out mouth. So look me in the eye and say Arianna. Do it slowly, I don't want to see you crumpling over in pain." He glared, but it was worth it. Sighing, he turned to her, looking straight at the somewhat identical eye, and began to speak her name.

Angel Sanctuary

La coda d'oro


	3. Chapter 3

"Ari—" Before he could finished, he felt the rush of pain making its way to his chest. He refused to finish, and she sighed happily, before she helped him up from his knees, her touch gentle and caring. Weapons were put away, as she embraced her older brother, happy to see him once more. The blue haired warrior returned the hug, relieved to see his sister once more. She smiled up at him, and placed a loving hand on his cheek, as if trying to see if it were him. After a few moments of confirmation, he just received the worst sting on his face he'd ever felt. _'Holy shit, she just bitch slapped me.' _He stared down at her obviously annoyed face.

"What the hell was that for?" She glared up at him.

"How in the hell could you think that thing was me? Apparently, someone needs to stop with the hair dye, because you've forgotten that you have BLACK hair. Obviously, I would too, dumbass! And do you think I'd let a man stand up for me. Sorry, Gid, but you've lost your damned mind!" She wanted to hit him again. She really did, but she didn't want the first time after centuries of not seeing each other to begin badly.

"It was my fault!" He lied, meaning it wasn't, but she'd poke fun.

"Well I know that, idiot. This is why I'm pretty much blaming this whole situation on you, and the guy that keeps surveillance, because he sucks at it!" She threw her hands in the air, before taking a seat on the couch. Another warrior was mopping up the mess she'd made minutes ago, and guilt filled her. He had no tattoos, and a small layer of hair covered his head. She frowned.

"Need help?" He didn't turn to look at her, and instead chucked the body into some random bag.

"I'm fine." She shrugged, and flipped the TV on, as Gideon took a seat beside her, still faintly rubbing his cheek.

"It's horrible to see you after all this time." She smiled, before she leaned her head against his arm, which automatically wrapped around her shoulder.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to chop off a lady's head in front of you and your friends, but I was scared you'd really thought it was me." Gideon shrugged , but nearly jumped out of his seat as the front door slammed open. He palmed his knife, and Arianna had already aimed her gun.

"Whoa, shit, calm down Gid. Whoa, who is this, she's like the better looking female replica of you." Gideon chuckled heartily and gave a playful glare at the blonde who'd just walked through the door with Paris.

"Stridey-man you're such a sweetie pie. Anyway, this isn't my sister, Ari." Arianna gave a wave, and listened to the TV for a moment, before facing the warrior, unprepared for what she saw. As her green eyes set upon his face, she would have done a double take, but she had common sense. He had the face of an angel, she'd admit that much, blonde locks intermixed with a few light brown strands sat atop his head, while bright blue eyes stared back at her with the same curiosity and wonder. '_Good…' _Her demon spoke, delighted by the intense energy that surged through her veins. She'd never felt anything like it, and it shocked her.

She gains her senses a long time ago, and practically lived on the praises she'd received. Those were her steroids, and she was addicted from day one, but this was different. He said merely a sentence, and his gaze was eating her like an outward feast. Suddenly, she felt the need to want his hands all over her. She stopped.

She didn't bother saying it. This house would become craziness if she stayed here, and now, this was going to jeopardize it. The room grew silent, before a blatant ringing noise arrive at her ears. As a reflex, her cell was already propped up against her ear, and she heading out the door.

* * *

"Hello?" Mentally, she thanked the gods for this call. If she'd stayed in that room any longer than she already had. Great, she was breathing like a school girl on her first time. Idiot.

"Arianna, Bad news. I think Galen knows you're in town." Her pink lips pressed to a thin line, as she paced back and forth, her free hand nervously running through her hair. She should have known that leaving for Buda would arouse suspicions too quickly, but she wasn't going to allow her brother suffer a tight spot that she'd put him in. Unconsciously, her teeth scraped her lips, as she ran a lightly tanned hand down her thighs.

"Is everyone alright there?"

"We're fine. Everyone's worried about you. You do realize you left everything here, but your weapons…what am I saying, of course you realize it." Arianna grinned, before sighing.

"Tell them I'm fine. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll work on the Galen situation on my own for now. If you get any other information, send me a text." She hung up the phone, and placed it in her pocket, before walking back into the house to find Gideon and Strider in a deep trance, courtesy of the TV. As the door shut, Gideon's head snapped her way.

* * *

The blonde haired warrior stared at Gideon's sister. They looked so alike except for the eyes. Gid's were a sparkling blue, nearly as bright as his own, but Arianna's were a pale green, almost blue. Though he'd dyed the mangy locks blue and pierced his face, it was obvious that the two were related. Gideon's features were sharper, manlier; Strider's were still sexier though. When he'd seen her earlier, he couldn't help but stare.

He figure was nearly perfect, and her face was shapelier. Her cheek bones rose to nearly the same height as her brother, but didn't poke out like his. He black hair was styled in a wavy fashion, to where it framed her appearance. Her lips weren't large, or small, but they were pink and ready to be used by the Stridey Man himself. Her eyelashes brought out the green even more, as the almond shape was outline in teal eyeliner. Her chest wasn't overly large and scary like he'd seen with some of the girls that Paris favored. That shit was creepy. They were a little on the small side, but they were definitely there. If he'd had to guess, maybe a low C, which was good enough for him. She wore a gray shirt that read 'PEOPLE ARE ONLY ALIVE BECAUSE ITS ILLEGAL TO SHOOT THEM' He almost grinned at the truth in that statement. A dark jacket hung over the piece of clothing, a bag slung over to the side of that. Her shorts reached mid-thigh, where knee high black combat boots strangled her calves. He _admired _her sense of style.

Snapping out of his mind, he watched as her attention turned to Gideon after looking at a text message.

"Look, bro, it's really good to see you after all this time, and I'm happy you remember me." Strider watched his friend tense up at the tone of her voice, and stare at his sister alarmed as he too stood.

"What? Ari, why does it sound like you're leaving again?" She frowned and patted him in the arm.

"I have something to take care of. It involves a very much hated person I know. I have to take him out, or at least get some info from him. I don't want you to see me there…not yet." Gideon's eyes searched hers looking for a way to make sure she was safe. It was obvious he cared for her; how he'd take this he didn't know. Suddenly, his blue orbs landed on Strider.

"Don't take Strider with you." She gave a halfhearted smile.

"I don't plan to. Don't worry I'll be back." Strider sighed as his eyes met with his companion, who was practically begging him to go with her. Being the kind and attractive person that he was, he agreed and followed after the girl out the door.


End file.
